


Existential Crisis'

by orphan_account



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: First Try, First story, Gen, I mean really platonic lapidot, but hey, just a very shallow representation of platonic lapidot, same universe just more in the future, this is ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-28 14:04:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8449012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Peridot and Lapis discuss reality and quote movie clichés.





	

**Author's Note:**

> It's really....how do I put this, soft core? I mean, first story ever, I might as well keep it a little amateur cause well, that's how it goes. Enjoy, I can assure you there'll be better ones. In this AU Steven would have already taught them to sleep regularly cause he's a cutie like that.

"Lapis." The blonde whispered, sitting and peering at the supposed sleeping gem. It was dark, the stars twinkling above them and the TV playing a muted episode of Camp Pining Hearts. They were lying down on the metal of the car just a while ago. 

"Yes, Peridot?" The bluenette tugged her head just a bit to glance at the green gem. Her back was facing her, but she could clearly feel the blonde being impatient about something. Although it was quite endearing sometimes, she really wanted some peace and quiet for just a bit. 

"What if this is all a dream? The ritual that the humans do in which everything happening is fake?" She  was whispering, but her tone of voice seemed like she'd prefer to yell right now. Lapis simply groaned, not entirely annoyed. A part of her was actually amused. It was a sort of _its-late-at-night-and-you-think-of-just-the-weirdest-things_ endearing feeling.

"Peri," She sat up and looked at the gem in all seriousness, Peridot stared at her intently. "This is as real as it gets." Was her reply. It fell silent as the technician processed the information and Lapis laid back down with a small grin, this time facing the compressed face of Peridot.

"Well what's that supposed to mean?" The blonde threw her hands up in the air, staring forwards as she finally raised her voice. Lapis suppressed a chuckle, letting it only get past a small snort and an airy giggle.

"Nothing. It doesn't matter." She leaned on her forearm as a make shift pillow, Peridot grumbled a bit, but laid back down. She curled herself in a little ball, knees to her chin as she stared at Lapis.

"But there's so much to know, Laz. And I don't know about it." Lapis smiled at her reassuringly, hoping it would ease the nerves of the gem infront of her.

"The universe is filled with mysteries. Nobody knows everything, but that's better isn't it? You get to learn that yourself. I mean, that's what you taught me." She shrugged a bit in her speech, Peridot giving her a questionable look.

"You told me yourself. We can learn all of this together. Dream world or not. How does that sound?" 

The blonde looked down for a second, furrowing her eyebrows before looking up as if understanding.

"Yeah...that's sounds great." She smiled in her speech and Lapis smiled too, she could see Percy and Paulette having their usual argument about teams in the corner of her eye. She swore it was the first episode the two gems had ever seen of the show. They then watched the whole series together. Together. That sounded nice. 

 

Lapis smiled fondly before glancing at the green gem.

"Now that you have that out of that way." She shifted in her position for a more comfortable one, but settled to just using her arms for pillows. 

"Go to sleep." 

"Oh, right!"

Peridot instantly shifted too into what she assumed was comfortable, and shut her eyes. Lapis was already doing the same. 

"Goodnight, Peridot." She sighed happily, the green gem smiled in her sleep.

> "Goodnight, Lapis." 


End file.
